As is generally known, alcohol is a controlled substance that is highly regulated. To bottle alcohol generally requires substantial regulatory compliance. As a result, distillers often perform their own bottling and they focus their operations on a few alcoholic products that they sell. This regulatory and market constraint limits the choice of beverages and container alternatives to consumers.
In some cases, it may be necessary or desirable to quickly dispense alcoholic beverages, particularly mixed drinks, in a confined space while offering wide varieties of alternatives to consumers. For example, airlines serve alcoholic beverages on airplanes and stadium concession-stands serve alcoholic beverages during sporting events in single sized servings. Alcoholic beverages may be served at concession stands at concerts, theme parks, and other types of events. In such scenarios, servers generally need to distribute beverages to a large number of consumers in a rapidly-moving and chaotic environment, which can be difficult to do if the server needs to mix a drink or compile various ingredients (e.g., alcohol and a mixer) together with a cup or glass to distribute to the consumer.
There is a need to provide easily-dispensable beverages that offers wide-varieties of choices to consumers.